I Don't Do Families
by Fowlfan5
Summary: Remember when the Doctor was the ninth Doctor and he said he didn't "do families"?  Well, it seemed his opinion has changed a lot since then... Rated T just 'cause.


**Hey! So I was thinking; how would the Doctor feel about marrying River Song? I couldn't bear to think that he just married her to "save the universe" ('cause they are just too amazing of a couple) so I cam up with this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

The Doctor found it odd... he had had romance in his life before, but nothing that he really cared about. There had been other women of course, like Martha who he unintentially led on, or Rose who had somehow fallen in love with him. He had given her his clone, but that wasn't for his sake. It was hers; he had no romantic interest in her whatsoever, but he gave her his clone because she had needed him. And Martha he had to deter since he as well didn't have anything for her; he was happy that she had gotten over him. And of course there were lots of women who had fallen him, but he had had to break all of their hearts, telling him that he didn't care for them 'that way', which had left him with a sinking guilty feeling as they ran away, bawling. But... River Song was different. He hadn't married her to make her happy to shut her up, to satisfy her... he had married her for him. It happened to tie in with saving the universe, but that was just a conributing factor. Rivers engagement on Amy and Rory's wedding day had really got him thinking... would he ever be able to marry the woman he loved? Then when in Berlin and he had finally admitted what he had been thinking for a long time to River... that he loved her... he discovered he'd have to be able to marry the woman he loved. Because he wouldn't be able to live without her. The thought kept buzzing around in his head then he needed to convince her that he loved her, that's he'd come back for her always... which he knew he would. What a better way to convince her of that then marrying her? Than marrying his... he smiled. _Wife._ That had a certain ring to it, Wife of the Doctor, Mrs. The Doctor... he crinkled his nose. Alright, maybe that was a bit much, but still. River Song was his wife, and although it wasn't the proper wedding that River was convinced she'd look amazing standing next to the Doctor in, it was still amazing. Spur of the moment, romantic... he smiled a cocky smile. And what a perfect kiss to go out on. Until he saw her, saw his wife again... And he found himself anxious, not able to wait... He was in love. He had never been in love before, he had always been the guy that didn't love, deterred the most beautiful women... until he met the most beautiful of them all. What is a man supposed to do when he falls in love with the perfect phycopath? And better yet his phycopath, forever... Amy was right, she had a "time head". She was insane and in love, the worst combination because basically it meant she was double insane; love is a symptom for the insane. A disease; what else would one call something that made them feel sick to their stoamchs, made them unable to concentrate? But, this was one thing the Doctor was more than happy to be plagued with. He remembered something he had said when he was in the reincarnation of which he had first met Rose... _"I don't do families."_ It seemed that he was wrong though... not only had he taken a couple on board, but he had also fallen in love with thier daughter... And, as stupid as he knew it was, the concept of a family was suddenly more appealing... And, interrupting his train of thought, River came into the room. She was obviously frazzled; she smiled at him, soothing down her hair.

"Well sweetie, I escaped. The guards were paticularily annoying that night, they wouldn't go away... Now, what do you want to do?" He smiled and began to fiddle with the controls of the TARDIS.

"How's... Hawaii sound?" She smiled and nodded.

"Good, good..." She leaned against that railing. The Doctor was a unnervingly quiet; River noticed.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, leaning against the TARDIS controls,wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I was thinking..." River laughed.

"Bad sign."

"...What do you think of children?" Once the initial shock wore off River's expression, a coy smile fell opon her lips.

"Love'em."

**Hey! I had been stewing over this concept for a while now and came up with this! Steven Mofat better give them a happy ending of some sort...**

**I'm looking forward to the Christmas Special... Last year's was Amy and Rory's honeymoon, maybe this one will be the Doctors and River's! I hope so... Does anyone know when it's airing?**

**As always, please review- I love alllll critism!**

**~Fowlfan5**


End file.
